User talk:Isabella Chase
How u doing ^-^ Hey just asking as we seem to miss each other, how are you doing on the wiki? Everything going ok? Yeah, i doing fine on the wiki. Just see my new claim 'Stan Gold' and tell me the mistakes. Isabella ChaseIsabella Chase (talk) 09:45, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok I shall get to it ( And btw to reply to something like this you go to my talkpage and go Re:) Meet me in chat :) question On Aisha Dent, did you use a prize to power up early for the month powers? Cuz if you didn't then you should add under the powers when the month powers will become available, or don't list them at all yet.... Logan Lerman It is clear that you're using Logan Lerman for your character, Stan Gold's WB. It is against the rules to use famous actors without passing a vote in the Image Voting Forum (where the wiki will decided whether the image is alright to keep or if it should be deleted). Also, it is more against the rules to use PJO actors. Please remove the image. Thank you. Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Posted Heya there, IzzyBelly! XD Already posted at Aisha's page. I nearly forgot about it XP ~Mathemagical 10:02, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Prize For having participated in our Adopt a Newb program, you receive the prizes which it gives to the newb participating-- 1 early power up. An early power up allows one char of your to skip the waiting period for the 3/6/9 month powers. Now, there is no need to rush and use it. You can save it for a later character if you wish. When you decide to use it, however, kindly inform me so that I may mark it as "used". Re:Power Up Alright, thank you for informing me. I've noted down that the power up has been used and so, your character now has access to all 3/6/9 month powers. RP Forum Here's the link. =D ~Mathemagical Sig Hey Izzy! I saw your comment on the custom signatures page requesting for a sig. Perhaps I can help you if you're still on it. =D Curiosity will conquer fear, even more than bravery will. ☽Mathemagician ☾ Done Sig Here’s the link to your new shiny sig = Template:User:Isabella Chase/sig which would look like = If you can't find it,it's lost. Hope you like it =D To use, go to your preferences tab when you hover your mouse to your avatar at the upper right screen. On the info tab, under signature, you'll see a custom signature box. Paste this: into it, and make sure that the wikitext box below it is checked. To use, whenever you need to leave your signature, after a message or whatever, just type THREE ~. '' '' If you wished to modify or add something to it, message me ASAP and I’ll get to it as soon as possible. Curiosity will conquer fear, even more than bravery will. ☽Mathemagician ☾ Aisha's pet Hey there, Isabella! Just want to know if this template is a word bubble for your character's pet. Is it? 11:08, November 26, 2013 (UTC) personal word bubbles You were not given permission to use my personal word bubbles, you need to change the word bubbles to the generic ones Template:Word Bubble 2 Gradient Quest Sure! Which one? Re: Sure =D For ya! For rp'ing with meh and for being a great friend! =D Chat Hey! You're online! Come on chat Izzy Bell! =D :) Hey there, Isabella. Just want to thank you for the badge you gave me. I didn't really expect you to give me one since we didn't really talk or something. Hahaha but really, thank you :) 11:06, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Template Hi there. I'd just like to ask what Template:Example was created for. It has no coding nor anything else written on it other than "hi". If the template does not prove to be of any use at all, it will be deleted. badge Aww, shank you, Izzy Bell! It's very sweeeet!!! =D Your Badge Hey, Isabella! Just want to say there seems to be something wrong with your badge. I was going to transfer it to my profile to see if it would get better but it was just the same o.o You did see what it looks like in my talk page, right? It's like it's eating everything below it. Welp... that's what happened when I put it on my profile ;-; I won't be able to put it on my profile yet and I temporarily removed it from my talk page to get my stuff organized. Just tell me when it's fixed, alright? I'll put it back :) Thanks Oh! and belated Merry Christmas xP 06:09, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Sure! The header says a lot ^^ Also, just a reminder = Forum:Izzy Bell and Math's RP =) AaN Hi. I just saw your post/comment on the AaN page and I'd liek to remind you that, unless your current newb has graduated or has been officially marked as "left", you are not permitted to take a new newb. heads up Just letting you know that as your newb, User:Leapea417, has not been seen or edited since the middle of November and never even made a claim, I am removing them from the page, so you are free to take a new newb now if you wish Re YAY! Okay thanks for informing me c: Re: Well, Tartarus technically, is not like a god (e.g. Zeus), it hasn't been stated that he could take on a human form and interact with other mortals :/ so saying he was probably in human form wouldn't have made much sense >.< >.< Okay, my bad, so I've seen why >.< Guess he can, I'll take out the template, sorry. Minor Char Contest Unfortunately, the contest has been closed, so your entry would not be entertained any longer. Quest Hey Isabella i was just wondering if you needed any more memebers for your quest Quest to find Iris' lost necklace. Thanks! Re: Quest Sure you can call me bee ;) Can i have Rebbeca Hylton. Thanks! Roleplay Hey, Isabella! I'm sorry it took so long for me to respond to your roleplay on Justine's page, but I did. Thanks, Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 04:39, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Badge Thanks so much for the badge! I decieded i will return the favor= RP Okay, no problem! DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 14:48, February 3, 2014 (UTC) bonnie Hello,! It seem sthat your page Bonny is empty.. did you want that? If yes, okie, if no i can fix it for you. c: im tired. let's take a nap. ~J okie, alrighty, no problemaa, im tired. let's take a nap. ~J not planned Even tho we didn't plan to rp, i replied on the training page. :) im tired. let's take a nap. ~J yesh, im tired. let's take a nap. ~J Claim Congrats! Your char, Carmen Davis, has been claimed. Please make her page, wb and add her to the cabin photo album. Happy Roleplaying! 09:11, February 20, 2014 (UTC) SORRRY! I've only gotten the chance to sneak out today! Me mom's restraining me to use any gadgets now cuz we awfully had a lot of things to do in school (projects, homeworks, theater arts yadayadayada) so I didn't really have the time to go online.... so SORRRY! i hope your not mad! I'll go now and post =) ohhhh and by the way: Congrats! Keep up the goodie work! =D Re: in order for you to become a claim helper, you'll need to take the test. If you're current online, IM back and I'll meet you in chat Re: Sorry, but I'm going to have to decline. I really liked him, so I wanted to give him away to a user I entrust. Nothing personal, but sorry. Re: I haven't gotten to check the results yet due to my busy schedule. I'll get around to it sometime but for now, please be patient. :) Le posted Post-It It's posted actually. >__> here it is Here's the link for the forum. Btw, I saw your request on the Model Hunting Agency. Could you be more specific on the model you would want to have? Like, their age? Hair and skin color and etc. ^__^ Re: Okay. Just remember to describe it so the helper will be more specific in finding the right model for chu. Btw, thanks for the badge!! ^___^ Re: Posted, btw. re It wasn't a mistake, Isabelle Gibson was not listed as the lt, Heo Yi Jae was but the user left, I have no idea what claims Unu has to lt with Isabelle Gibson but according to the list it was never her as lt le posted Hey Just posted. Ace!! Posted!! Chur turn. Test I just checked the table of results and it appears that you managed to get a score of 27/10 (with 27 being the number of items you got correct and 10 being the ones you got wrong). This, however, only equals to 73%. Now, there isn't really a specific percentage which we consider as "passed" or "failed" but it would be better had the person taking the test get ''at least ''75 - 80% or more. Seeing as you only got less than what I consider as the passing score (take note, the 75% is a passing mark which I set for myself. This may differ from person to person/admin to admin, depending on their preference), I would advise taking a few more days or even a week or two to become further familiar with claims. Still, if you do not wish to do so, kindly message me so I may give you the test a second time. I'll have to ask, however, that you do not check the forum where the test is located (assuming of course that you still have the link to it) since checking it/consulting it would defeat the purpose of the test. Posted Ace Ace Posted. Posted Header says it all. Posted Re: Posted Same. Posted! Hey Posted! Posted It's alright. PS. Posted. Re: Posted. OK I will do that Sutirthosaurus (talk) 07:15, April 6, 2014 (UTC) OK Got It Sutirthosaurus (talk) 07:29, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Posted Sorry for the late post. Just got busy these past days. >.< Postedd Posteeeed Posted! Posted~ Posted! Aglaea Powers Per a recently passed vote, the Aglaea powers have been changed. Please replace your character's old powers with the new one on his/her page, unless you used the template, as soon as possible. Thanks. :) Link to vote: Power Change for Aglaea - Passed Powers It says on Carmen Davis, that she has all monthly powers. However, she hasn't been at camp long enough to obtain the 6th and 9th month powers. It also doesn't mention anything about you using a power-up whatsoever. Until you fix this, your character will be marked with an issue template. hi hello there super sorry to bother you but are you interested in an rp with me?? sorry again if I was bothering just hope to make a new friend Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 10:47, June 26, 2014 (UTC) hmmm thats such a hard choice but how about..... our two ariadne kids? I have cait and you use gale?? been wanting for them to meet...and as of place I have to warn you I cant open pages with more than a 100 coments (laggy) soo where do you wish to rp?? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 12:50, June 26, 2014 (UTC) uhh?? soo your ok with using gale and also you want me to make it into a forum? (english is not my first language soo bear it with me ><) of yeah I forgot to give you this sorry cause your my new friend soo you deserve this too! happy early friendship day! 375378043.jpg|is it this key that have the secret?|link=template:one Im187438.jpg|or will the gold show you the way?|link=template:two Key-737977.jpg|or maybe the silver is the one you seek?|link=template:three Keys43.jpg|or will it be the old key that will give it all away?|link=template:four P.S: sorry to have destroy your talk page >< Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 04:59, June 29, 2014 (UTC) ehh ehhh how did you know it was early?? anyhow sure I'll make...no wait I made it http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/_Isa_and_Mel_Rp hope you dont mind me using Isa super sorry if you do >< Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 12:54, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Inactivity Will you be needing the officially less active status? It has been two weeks since you made your last edit and you are currently listed as an "active user" with no notice of your absence or you being on vacation. If, by June 25th, you do not make an edit or inform someone of your inactivity, you will have gone 25 days with no edit. With no notice of your inactivity, your characters will be archived and will no longer be able to be roleplayed. umm umm isa do you still wanna continue our rp or do you wanna archieve the forum? 07:05, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Quest Hey, I would love to have you on my quest! I would like M.E.L for your char on my quest, so we have some Ares strength :) I'd love help coding the quest signup, thanks (just for the future) "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!'" |Dukepearl Sure, just tell me who's page (I can't do any places' page since they lag my device) and if you want any certain characters to swing by :) I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 00:49, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Posted :) I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 19:26, August 22, 2014 (UTC) sorry sorry for the late reply but life is getting to me >,< anyhow Im sorry to say you're gonna have to expect more late reply but dont worry i'll reply just late >,< 16:32, September 5, 2014 (UTC) I just noticed the logo on your signature :P have you read the book series for them? I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 00:53, September 8, 2014 (UTC) welll once again sorry for being late >,< Finally found another person who has read it :D I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 23:27, September 12, 2014 (UTC) sorry for being absent so many days my comp broke down . let us continue chaser's and dinobro's rp. Prehistoric animals live on through me . (talk) 09:42, September 30, 2014 (UTC) sorry i will be online for a few days before getting offline for three to four months so let us start after that Prehistoric animals live on through me . (talk) 13:18, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Lt. Counselor of the Ariadne Cabin With the previous Lt Counselor Kyungsoo Haru now the head counselor, the spot of Lt Counselor of the Ariadne cabin is left open without any character to succeed in that spot. Out of random choice, your character Gale Woode was chosen. If for whatever reason you wish to give this spot to another user, feel free to do so but kindly leave a message on my talkpage. Lastly, if you have not already done so in the past, please take a look at this blog regarding Heads and Lts. One Year! Congratulations on making it to one year with the wiki! We hope to have another great year with you Re: hello Sure. do you want some specific place to do it, or do you just want to do it on a forum? Ok. Who should make the forum? Head counsellor Ariadne Hey it's Brock on my bot, just wanted to let you know, due to orbit being inactive, you now have head counsellor of the Ariadne cabin BrocklesBot (talk) 03:13, January 30, 2015 (UTC) New to Iris Cabin Hi, I'm Affectos, and my character Tyler Young just joined Iris's Cabin. I was wondering if it would be possible for our characters to have a short RP so that they could know each other? Thank you for your time. My emotions are Might...Affectos (talk) 03:57, February 10, 2015 (UTC) hey Hey. I have never really talked to you or meet you but I was seeing if you wanted to rp "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 20:51, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Re I was thinking you using Aisha Dent and doing it on a forum "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 12:03, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Re Here it is Isabella and James's rp and I didn't start cause I'm not very good at starting "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Hi hi Also, according to our list, you received one extra char spot for being on the wiki for a year. During your time as a newb, you were adopted by User:TimeLord15. Is our list correct? If not, please IM me the changes. Thank you! Inactivity Hey there! I was wondering if you needed the Officially Inactive status. You've gone a month and some weeks without activity now. I wasn't able to notice until recently so I wasn't able to message you earlier. However, since you didn't use a semi-active status, I'm afraid if by the 25th of July no edit has been made, I will be forced to either delete or archive your characters. I really hope it doesn't come to that point :( Ariadne Head Challenge So as the subject of this message suggests, I'm challenging you for Ariadne Head. Yeah I left messages on char and cabins pages as well.